<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Things by angery_afton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177277">Precious Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton'>angery_afton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and William have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael couldn't recall the last time he witnessed his father angry, but even so, the fearful imprint on his mind remained. It was this fear in him that pleaded with Tyson's brother to park a street down. Once the car door slammed behind him, he gave his companion a nervous nod before turning in the direction of his prison.</p><p>Time was absent since the dance, Michael had been living moment to moment. Something in him wanted to hazard a guess, if his trembling body and worried nausea weren't priority one. </p><p>He didn't expect to reach the doorstep so soon, nor did he expect the door to be unlocked, at least initially. A faint glow came from the living room - undoubtedly his father had been waiting for him.</p><p>William Afton sat expectantly in his armchair in the far right corner of the room, illuminated by the side table's ornate lamp. From beneath his crossed leg, the other bounced in a rapid, restless manner, his dress shoe producing a rhythmic bumping sound against the carpet. A crystal glass of bourbon was cradled in his hand, tilted in such a way that the incandescent light shimmered across the spirit's surface.</p><p>"Hello." His voice rang cartoonishly, wobbling a lengthened emphasis on the o with a singsong vibrato. Even so, there was no smile. </p><p>"Hello, father." Michael replied, his voice rasping in nervous tension. When his eyes adjusted to the dim room, he felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter. William's face was awash in sweat, his damp forehead gleaming above his unblinking stare. Michael bit his tongue to stop his teeth from chattering. With a deep, hissing inhale through his nose, his father slowly lowered his crossed leg down to its sibling.</p><p>"Let's talk, Mike." He sighed, eyebrows raised. </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Why don't you start? You seem troubled." </p><p>Michael knew better than to take the bait, but the question of how troubled him deeply. Nevertheless, he was silent.</p><p>"No?" William scoffed, brought his drink to his lips and sipped, gazing through the engraved glass at his son before swallowing hard. "Have you ever lost something important to you? Something precious, irreplaceable, beyond worth?"</p><p>"I... don't know." Michael murmured, confused. </p><p>"I <i>have.</i>" He whispered grimly, rising from his chair. "More than you can know or even quantify. These precious things were lost, taken from me time and time again. It seemed like no matter what I did, I was destined to lose them. My job, this house, our lives, took <i>everything</i> I had! I lost <i>everything!</i>"</p><p>Making each step known through his tirade, William crossed the living room toward the boy, stopping just short of touch. Michael braced himself with his arms and shut his eyes, tears beginning to crest his cheeks.</p><p>"<i>Don't!</i>" He exclaimed, knees nearly buckling in his haphazard stance. Moments passed, and there was no impact, no strike. </p><p>"But so did you." William's words were soft, even through clenched teeth. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, coaxing him out from his defenses. It was then Michael saw his father's eyes had grown red and began to weep. </p><p>"You lost so much," He cried, his voice pressed into a desperate, hoarse whimper. "and it took everything I had to bring you back to me. I could never blame you for that, my boy... We're the same." </p><p>"I... lost...?" Michael stammered, bewildered. </p><p>"Things aren't clear now, but they will be, I'll make sure of it." William promised, embracing the teen tightly. "I just need time, so please... please forgive me, Michael. I can fix this, I know I can, just please... <i>stay with me.</i>"</p><p>Michael returned the affection as exhausted, guilty sobs overtook him.</p><p>William smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>